Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a non-aqueous electrolyte solution secondary battery, and the non-aqueous electrolyte solution secondary battery.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-265668 discloses a positive electrode including two positive electrode active materials having different average discharge potentials.